Quand deux coeurs fondent
by peacecraft31
Summary: Un capitaine a émit une observation et a agit impulsivement. Un autre n'en dort plus et l'évite. Que ce passe t-il quand le premier décide de faire face au second?


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avec cet OS je me suis essayée aux personnages de Bleach. J'ai lu quelques fictions dessus qui m'ont donné envie d'en écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que le couple ne vous décevra pas trop. Si tout va bien la semaine prochaine il y aura un autre OS sur Bleach avec un autre couple. Bonne lecture à tous Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Quand deux cœurs fondent.**

 _ **\- Moi je trouve ce corps très beau.**_ _Dit une voix calme avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec douceur._

Le jeune Capitaine se réveilla en sursautant et en gémissant.

 **\- Encore un cauchemar Capitaine ?** demanda la voix de sa seconde.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se leva en silence de son canapé où il avait fait une sieste entre deux réunions. Il lança un regard froid à la jeune femme et repartit pour une énième réunion. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre les derniers Quincy et leur victoire, la Soul Society étant en plein réaménagement. Les réunions s'enchainaient les unes après les autres, entre la reconstruction et les missions, il y avait de quoi faire. De nombreux rapports venaient de toutes parts. Alors pour la énième fois tous les capitaines étaient réunis autour du commandant Shunsui Kyoraku. Le jeune homme était en train de regarder l'un des hommes en face de lui. Depuis ce jour-là il l'évitait le plus possible. Il n'avait pas compris son geste. Ou plutôt l'avait-il trop bien compris. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand arriva la fin de cette réunion. Après avoir salué les Capitaines à ses côtés il se dirigea vers la sortie. Là il trébucha, il ferma les yeux pensant tomber à terre mais une main le maintint debout. Il tourna son visage vers l'être à qui appartenait cette main et découvrit que son sauveur était le Capitaine de la sixième division. Son cœur s'accélérât, il voulut se dégager de la prise de son ainé mais ne le put.

 **\- Capitaine Hitsugaya vous allez bien ?** demanda son homologue.

 **\- Oui… J'ai encore du mal avec mon nouveau corps.** Maugréa le jeune homme, avant de partir loin de son bienfaiteur.

Effectivement, depuis qu'il avait utilisé son bankai le plus petit –en taille et en âge- des Capitaines avaient bien grandi. Il y a quelques mois encore il mesurait un mètre trente-trois et ressemblait à un enfant de onze ans. En quelques minutes, il était passé au mètre soixante et de vingt-huit kilos à quarante-trois kilos. Maintenant on lui donnait la vingtaine. Alors ce bouleversement physionomique faisait que parfois il était maladroit. A l'époque, il avait pensé qu'en rengainant son Zanpakuto il aurait récupéré son apparence habituelle, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Il était des plus déstabilisé par ce corps. Tout comme il était ébranlé par le souvenir de ce baiser. C'est pour cela que depuis quelque temps il dormait mal. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, que tout redeviennent comme avant. Alors il fuyait ses congénères afin d'aller s'entrainer seul et de trouver un moyen de revenir à son état normal.

* * *

 _ **\- Moi je trouve ce corps très beau.**_

Le Capitaine de la sixième se réveilla un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, ni pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, mais cela avait été instinctif. Un besoin viscéral. Depuis il en rêvait toutes les nuits. En tant que garçonnet il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que le jeune capitaine puisse lui plaire. Mais quand il avait vu ce corps de jeune homme, cela avait été une révélation. En plus d'être l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il lui fut donné de rencontrer, il était aussi l'une des plus magnifiques. Il était juste chagriné de voir que depuis son confrère le fuyait. Alors il avait pris la décision de s'immiscer dans sa vie de façon douce et de se faire accepter par lui. Il avait bien compris que son collègue avait toutes les peines du monde à se faire à son nouveau corps. Que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de revenir comme avant, alors il allait l'aider à se faire à la situation. C'est ainsi qu'après s'être préparé, il alla toquer à la porte de l'appartement du Capitaine de la dixième division. Il fut surpris de le voir lui ouvrit affublé d'un simple jogging.

 **\- Matsumoto, même pour moi il est tôt.** Ronchonna à moitié endormi le supérieur de ledit nommé. **Que me veux-tu ?** tonna la voix glaciale de l'homme réveillé.

 **\- Pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure.** S'excusa l'homme à sa porte.

 **\- Bya… pardon Capitaine Kuchiki.** S'étonna le plus jeune. Il se recula surprit mais se reprit vite, on ne laisse pas un Capitaine à la porte, et encore moins un noble. **Entrez… Asseyez-vous sur le canapé je vais enfiler un haut.**

Puis il disparut en courant. Laissant son invité dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci n'étant jamais venu ici, il en profita pour détailler l'intérieur du foyer de son hôte. Il apprécia le charme et le calme de l'endroit. La décoration ressemblait à son habitant. Sobre mais avec un peu de chaleur. Le strict minimum, mais ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir chez soi. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque dont il parcouru des yeux les ouvrages.

 **\- Je vous sers un thé ? proposa le jeune homme, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.**

 **\- Oui, merci Capitaine Hitsugaya. J'aime bien vos livres. J'en ai lu certains.**

Il vit le jeune lui faire « _oui_ » de la tête et repartir dans la cuisine. Sans y penser, il le suivit. Là il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et détailla son vis-à-vis en train de préparer leur thé. Il s'était habillé d'un pantalon en toile blanc ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il en déduisit que le bas de tout à l'heure était son pyjama. Il aurait aimé continuer à le voir habillé ainsi encore un peu et pouvoir observer à loisir son magnifique torse blanc. Il sourit à cette pensée et aussi au fait que le blanc était sa couleur prédominante.

 **\- Le blanc te va vraiment à merveille,** murmura le brun.

L'autre ne l'entendit pas et ne se retourna que quand la boisson fut prête ainsi qu'une collation allant avec. Il sursauta en voyant son confrère l'observer. Mais se reprenant de suite il l'amena dans le salon. Byakuya sourit devant le contrôle parfait des émotions et des gestes du plus jeune.

 **\- Que puis-je pour vous ?** demanda le jeune aux cheveux blanc.

 **\- C'est plus tôt moi qui désire vous aider.** Voyant de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son cadet il continua. **J'ai vu que vous aviez du mal à vous faire à votre nouvelle condition physique alors j'aimerais vous porter assistance.**

 **\- Merci,** rougit Hitsugaya, **mais je suis assez grand pour y arriver seul et je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider.**

 **\- Entrainons nous ensemble.** Proposa simplement le Capitaine Kuchiki.

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

Sur ces mots les deux hommes déjeunèrent en silence et le chef de la sixième division repartit à ses affaires. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait pas eu de « non » définitif, alors tout était possible. L'espoir subsistait.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la proposition du Capitaine de la sixième division. Et celui de la dixième était là dans la grotte, à faire face à son ainé le détaillant. L'homme le surplombait de son mètre quatre-vingt et de ses soixante-quatre kilos mais il n'était pas effrayé. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire face. De plus ce n'était qu'un entrainement, rien qui n'engageait sa vie ou celle de l'autre. Mais il ne se souvenait plus comment il en était arrivé là. Mais bon, tant qu'à y être pourquoi pas ? Alors après l'avoir jaugé il passa à l'action. Il dégaina et appela Hyōrinmaru. Le dragon de glace rugit et se rua sur le Capitaine Kuchiki. Celui-ci riposta avec son Senbonzakura. Et un ballet se mit en marche entre les deux hommes se combattant. Entre attaque et défense suivi de riposte cela dura trois bonnes heures intensives. Aucun ne prit vraiment le dessus sur l'autre. Les deux s'assirent en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle.

 **\- Je reconnais que vous vous débrouillez bien.** Confia le chef de la sixième division.

 **\- Je m'entraine souvent.** Confessa son confrère. Les deux se sourirent en signe de compréhension. Puis ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer dans leurs divisions. **On pourrait recommencer,** murmura Hitsugaya.

 **\- Demain même heure, même endroit.** Proposa heureux Kuchiki.

Après un hochement positif du plus jeune, les deux rentrèrent dans leurs divisions.

* * *

Matsumoto souffla et attira l'attention des autres seconds. Effectivement, comme à l'accoutumée, les seconds sièges des treize divisions était là à faire leur réunion hebdomadaire dans leur salle de repos.

 **\- C'est quoi le blème ?** questionna Madarame Ikkaku le second de la onzième division.

 **\- Non rien ! C'est mon Capitaine,** répondit la jeune femme.

 **\- Et bien quoi ?** s'inquiéta Hinamori grande amie du jeune Capitaine.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est amoureux.** Confessa Matsumoto.

 **\- De qui ?** s'étonna cette fois-ci Momo l'amie d'enfance du chef de la dixième division.

 **\- Je dirais du Capitaine Kuchiki,** répondit alors la seconde d'Hitsugaya.

\- … **pff… Ha, ha !** tous avaient explosé de rire.

 **\- Idiots ! Pourquoi ne serait-il pas amoureux de lui ?** s'insurgea alors la rousse. **Il s'est passé un truc entre eux pendant la guerre. Mon Taicho fait des rêves où il gémit le nom de Byakuya Kuchiki.** **Après il a les joues rouges et il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi il s'est réveillé en sursaut.** **De plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

 **\- On parle des deux êtres les plus froids de tout le Gotei 13,** se moqua Madarame.

 **\- Pas du tout,** s'énerva alors la vice-capitaine de la dixième division. **Le Capitaine Kuchiki a prouvé qu'il pouvait aimer les gens. N'est-ce pas Rukia ? Et puis toi Renji qui le connait depuis longtemps, tu sais aussi que sa froideur n'est qu'une apparence ? Et pour mon Taicho, il a prouvé aimer aussi, en protégeant Hinamori. Vous trois vous ne devriez pas rire. La seule chose qui pourrait ne pas aller dans mon sens, est que le Grand Frère de Rukia a été marié à une femme. Mais au fond il a pu changer de gout,** sourit la jeune fille défendant ses deux supérieurs. **Moi j'aimerais qu'ils soient heureux ensemble.**

Tous sourirent, cela leurs feraient aussi plaisir qu'ils soient heureux. Au même moment Byakuya Kuchiki qui passait par-là entendit la conversation. Lui aussi se mit à sourire, pour deux raisons. La première étant le discours de la jeune femme les défendant et les encourageant. La deuxième étant qu'Hitsugaya rêvait de lui. Alors ce fut le cœur léger qu'il reprit sa marche en prenant la décision de passer à l'action avec Toshiro.

* * *

C'était un soir comme les autres pour le Capitaine de la dixième division jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine de la sixième ne débarque chez lui. L'homme le détailla de haut en bas, puis inversement avant que sa voix ne tonne :

 **\- Habillez-vous on sort !**

 **\- Je suis habillé,** soupira contrarié Hitsugaya.

Cette réponse ne plut pas au noble Kuchiki. Il entra donc sans y être invité ce qui surprit son jeune confrère. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'est de voir son ainé partir droit dans sa chambre. L'homme sortit alors une tenue qu'il posa sur le lit.

 **\- Enfilez cela !** retentit alors la voix du plus vieux. **Je vous attends dehors.**

Puis Toshiro regarda Byakuya sortir de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit en observant les habits choisit. Un pantalon blanc et une chemise de la même couleur. Les même habits que le matin ou l'autre homme avait débarqué à l'improviste comme aujourd'hui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sur un coup de tête, il se leva et partit prendre une douche rapide. Ensuite il enfila les habits et rejoignit son collègue. Cela lui avait pris environ une demi-heure. Quand il débarqua dans son salon, il découvrir Kuchiki un livre à la main. Il avait l'air très sérieux malgré son sourire qui fut communicatif. En y regardant de plus près, il le trouva magnifique, c'est pour cela qu'il ne regretta pas son geste. Le maitre des glaces s'était avancé en souriant. Après avoir mis une main sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon afin d'attirer son attention, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de murmurer :

 **\- Votre corps aussi est très beau.**

Comme réponse son vis-à-vis l'enserra autour de sa taille et de sa nuque et lui vola un baiser passionné. Ensuite, il agrippa sa main et l'entraina à sa suite. Hitsugaya se laissa faire et le suivis docilement, appréhendant la suite mais voulant la vivre aussi. En peu de temps, ils débarquèrent dans un restaurant chic. On les installa à une table réservée, un peu excentrée des autres clients et ils purent discuter plus tranquillement. Byakuya tenta de faire la cour à son invité de façon maladroite et Toshiro y répondit de façon toute aussi maladroite. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment se comporter, mais cela les fit rire plus d'une fois. En sortant du restaurant le noble ramena chez lui l'autre Capitaine. Celui-ci détailla la demeure et le mobilier à l'intérieur. Le Capitaine Kuchiki l'observa faire et le dirigea en silence vers sa chambre. Là, il lui servit un nouveau verre de vin. Le plus jeune le bût cul sec, voulant ainsi masquer son malaise. Après avoir fini son verre, il vit son ainé s'asseoir sur le lit. Lui aussi paraissait bizarre. Alors quand Byakuya lui tendit la main pour qu'il le rejoigne, malgré son manque d'assurance, il le fit. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et le plus âgé prit les devants. Il fit glisser une main sur la joue de son cadet. Il sourit quand il vit l'autre fermer les yeux et frissonner. Il continua sa caresse le long du cou puis déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise. Les pulpes du plus vieux descendirent le long du torse. Son épiderme blanc se couvrit de boutons de chair de poule. Puis de son index il frôla l'un des tétons du jeune homme qui gémit de plaisir tout en se cambrant de bien-être. Le plus vieux se baissa et suçota le bouton de chair faisant feuler de bien-être, l'autre homme d'instinct agrippa les épaules de son ainé. Celui-ci releva la tête et le dévisagea, il offrait un tableau magnifique. Alors il l'embrassa tout en l'aidant à s'allonger en douceur sur le matelas.

 **\- Toshiro je vais t'aider à aimer ce corps. Je te promets d'être doux. Mais si tu ne veux pas…**

Un baiser l'empêcha de finir. Alors avec cet accord, il continua et découvrit le plus lentement possible le corps de son futur amant et aux vues des réactions de celui-ci, on pouvait bien comprendre qu'il était pur. Et là, il était en train de s'offrir à lui. Il devait bien reconnaitre que lui-même n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. A part sa femme il n'avait pas eu d'autre partenaire. Comme si au fond il s'était réservé pour une seule personne. Il sourit à cette pensée en regardant l'homme sous lui. Si c'était ça, cela lui allait. Mais il devinait au fond de lui qu'il devait en profiter. Comme si cette nuit serait leur seule nuit. Alors il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour eux deux. Il s'amusa à enflammer le corps de son amant en continuant sa découverte. Le corps d'un homme pouvait être bien différent de celui d'une femme et les endroits érogènes tout autant. Il aimait contempler toutes les réactions de son compagnon, qu'elles soient gestuelles, orales ou épidermiques. Le jeune homme ne se retenait plus de crier son plaisir. Byakuya n'avait jamais ressenti une telle plénitude et en même temps un tel feu bruler en lui. Son corps tout entier était en transe. Hitsugaya n'était pas mieux, se trémoussant sous ses attentions et appelant son nom comme une litanie. Jamais personne n'avait dit son prénom avec autant d'envie et de luxure dans la voix. Il décida d'aller plus loin et il s'attaqua au sexe de son vis-à-vis. Il le frôla du bout des doigts et la réaction du plus jeune fut si vive qu'il crut qu'il allait jouir juste avec cela. Après il joua avec le gland et son compagnon était au bord des larmes tellement il ressentait du plaisir. Alors il l'embrassa la hampe turgescente de baisers papillons avant de la prendre en bouche avec douceur. Toshiro hurla de satisfaction. Le noble se félicita d'avoir donné leur soirée de congé à ses domestiques. Il n'aurait pas apprécié que d'autre que lui, entendent la voix magnifique de son amant. Il imprima alors des mouvements plus amples ou plus rapide autour du pénis. Faisant ainsi se mouvoir son jeune ami de façon indécente. Le plus jeune agrippait les draps comme si cela lui était vital pour garder pied à la réalité. Puis l'ainé décida de continuer son exploration des sens de son cadet. Il délaissa le corps offert de son amant quelque seconde pour attraper un tube de gel dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il croisa le regard du Capitaine de la dixième division qui le questionnait. Byakuya ne répondit que par un sourire chaleureux, tout en s'enduisant les deux mains de gel. Avant d'inviter son partenaire le Capitaine de Sixième division s'était renseigné sur les pratiques sexuelles entre hommes et surtout comment éviter le plus possible de faire mal à son conjoint. Quand il eut fini, le Seigneur Kuchiki se pencha sur le jeune aux cheveux blanc afin de lui voler plusieurs baisers. Ensuite, d'une main ferme il empoigna le sexe du jeune homme et le masturba l'amenant encore plus dans les affres du bonheur et doucement il titilla l'intimité de son amant. Quand il le sentit assez détendu, il introduit lentement un premier doigt en lui. Le corps sous lui se crispa, mais il continua sachant que la douleur allait passer, pour faire place au bien-être. Cela ne tarda pas. Un peu plus tard, il inséra un second, puis un troisième doigt. Toshiro était lui aussi en transe, demandant à plus de sensations, se mouvant et criant comme jamais. Byakuya décida d'aller au fond des choses. Il se redressa et admira son amant. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent tout avait été dit. Alors l'ainé se déshabilla en entier et enduit son sexe gonflé de gel. Ensuite il agrippa les cuisses de son amant et se plaça entre afin de s'immiscer en lui. Il fit cela avec douceur, attendant que son bien aimé se fasse à lui. Quand ce fut fait, il se mut en lui. Les deux hommes étaient aux portes de l'extase et ils jouirent à peu d'intervalle. Hitsugaya était sur le point de défaillir. Ce fut pour cela que Byakuya le prit dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement dans le lit avant de l'enlacer.

Quelques heures plus tard Toshiro se réveilla et après avoir pris le temps d'apprécier les bras chauds de son confrère il se dirigea vers la douche. Il sursauta en se regardant dans le miroir. Rapidement, il se lava et se revêtit avant de partir sur la pointe des pieds.

 **\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de partir comme un voleur,** s'exclama Byakuya.

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Je vois !** tonna la voix triste du noble. Il détailla le corps de vis-à-vis et alla le rejoindre. Là il l'embrassa sur le front. **Je serais toujours là pour vous Capitaine Hitsugaya, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.**

Puis il vit l'autre lui faire un sourire et partir. Effectivement c'était leur seule nuit, car maintenant que le jeune Capitaine avait récupéré son corps d'enfant il ne le toucherait plus. Mais il ne regrettait rien, cette nuit avait était formidable.

* * *

Les jours étaient passés et Matsumoto regardait son Taicho dépérir. Depuis qu'il était revenu avec son corps d'enfant pré-pubère, le jeune homme était comme éteint. Déjà qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel jovial, là il était encore plus froid et renfermé. Elle avait essayé de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Comment son corps était revenu à la normale ? Mais rien n'avait filtré de ses lèvres. C'est alors que le déclic s'était fait. Lors d'une réunion entre Capitaines, elle avait accompagné le sien jusqu'aux portes de la salle de réunion, afin de régler les dernier détails d'un dossier. Et c'est là qu'elle les avaient vus, leurs regards n'avaient pas pu la tromper. Hitsugaya avait rougis et baissé les yeux, gêné. Pendant que Kuchiki, lui, avait maintenu le contact. Mais dans ses prunelles on pouvait lire bien des émotions, de la tristesse, de la gêne mais surtout de la frustration. Alors elle avait compris qu'ils avaient été amant et surement suite à cela son supérieur avait repris son corps d'avant. Cela la fit sourire et sans le vouloir elle murmura :

 **\- Je m'occupe de tout Capitaine.**

Celui-ci la remercia, mais au fond il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il la remerciait vraiment. Car pour Matsumoto sa phrase n'avait rien à voir avec le dossier.

* * *

Ce fut une nuit des plus chaudes de l'été que choisit Toshiro Hitsugaya pour débarquer par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Byakuya Kuchiki. Cela devait faire bien un mois que les deux hommes avaient fait l'amour dans cette pièce et depuis ils s'évitaient. Mais ce soir-là une chose était arrivée et le jeune aux cheveux blancs devait voir son confrère. Celui-ci avait été surpris de sentir la présence de son ancien amant dans son jardin, mais ne lui avait-il pas dit que _« sa porte serait toujours ouverte_ _»_. Alors porte ou fenêtre cela avait peu d'importance. Son cœur rata un battement quand il le vit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le Capitaine de la dixième division, lui, était blanc, aussi blanc que ses cheveux et ses habits.

 **\- Lors d'un entrainement Kenpachi m'a poussé à bout. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que sortir mon Bankai pour me défendre,** soupira de lassitude le cadet. **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me voulait. Mais je…**

 **\- Tu as bien fait de venir,** sourit son collègue. **Ne cherche pas, Kenpachi est un homme qui n'a aucune logique. Demain j'irais lui parler,** sourit d'autant plus l'ainé.

Le cœur de Toshiro s'emballa à ses mots ou peut-être est-ce au contact des mains de son ancien amant qui reprenaient leurs droits sur son corps. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le noble lui parler. Il voyait bien que celui-ci en profitait pour le déshabiller et l'amener vers son lit. Il aurait pu fuir, dire stop, mais au fond si ses pas l'avaient amené ici quand il s'était aperçut que son corps avait de nouveau grandit, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il désirait ce qui était en train de se passer et cette fois-ci il ne serait pas que passif. Alors contre toute attente il embrassa Byakuya pour lui donner son accord quant à la suite des évènements. Mais surtout il murmura contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Cette nuit, je ne serais pas aussi docile. Je compte bien mener la danse.**

Sur ces mots il entraina le noble sur le lit et se jeta voracement sur le corps sous lui. Offrant ainsi à son ainé les mêmes attentions et tourments que celui-ci lui avait offert. Cette nuit-là, le jeune homme montra à son amant qu'il ne regrettait pas leur première nuit et que lui aussi avait fait des recherches sur les relations entre hommes. Il en fut plus que récompensé quand Byakuya écarta légèrement les cuisses, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il acceptait que Toshiro le fasse sien. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne regretta vu l'entrain que mit le cadet à satisfaire son ainé. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya repartit avec son corps d'enfant mais cette fois-ci il était un homme heureux et accompli.

* * *

Dans la matinée le Capitaine de la sixième division débarqua dans les locaux de la onzième division. Il trouva la seconde de son amant en train d'aider le second de Kenpachi. Celui-ci arriva devant la jeune rousse à forte poitrine et se mit à rire avant d'énoncer.

 **\- Matsumoto merci. Tu avais raison, ton taicho est fort. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé. J'ai eu du mal à le pousser à bout mais quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai pu me donner à fond. Grâce à toi je me suis bien amusé lors d'un entrainement. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous aide en contrepartie.**

 **\- Un service pour un service,** fanfaronna la rousse.

 **\- Quel service ?** questionna Kenpachi

 **\- Embêter son Capitaine,** coupa le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Tous se retournèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. La jeune femme se cacha presque derrière l'autre second de la pièce. Pendant que Kuchiki s'avança vers son confrère. Il venait de comprendre que la rousse avait trouvé un moyen de pousser Kenpachi à se battre à fond contre Toshiro pour qu'il utilise son bankai et redevienne grand. Il sourit de l'initiative de la subordonnée de son bien-aimé. Elle avait su manœuvrer avec intelligence car même Hitsugaya n'y avait vu que du feu. Alors il planta son regard dans celui de Kenpachi et lui rappela que le Capitaine de la dixième division avait autre chose à faire que de se plier à ses entrainements de bourrin. Ensuite il se retourna et amorça son départ mais avant de passer définitivement les porte de la onzième division il se retourna dans un grand sourire et dit :

 **\- Merci à vous deux. Quant à toi,** fit –il en désignant du doigt Kenpachi, **utilise cette jeune femme plus souvent contre les services qu'elle te demande,** termina-t-il en montrant alors Matsumoto.

Puis le Capitaine Kuchiki disparut de leur vision, sous les éclats de rires de ledit Matsumoto. Celle-ci avait bien compris que son stratagème avait porté ses fruits, pour le bonheur des deux Taichos. Tous la regardèrent interloqués, mais ce qui les avaient le plus surprit c'était le sourire peint sur le visage de l'un des plus froids des Capitaines des treize divisions. Kenpachi n'avait pas tout compris non plus. Mais il avait saisi l'essentiel pour se promettre de mettre un point d'honneur à mettre en pratique la dernière phrase de son confrère.

 **\- Une fois par semaine ça irait ?** demanda-t-il, se pourléchant les lèvres d'excitation aux futurs combats qu'il livrerait avec le plus jeune des Capitaines.

 **\- Plus que parfait.** Dit Matsumoto en souriant. **Le Capitaine Kuchiki vous en remercie d'avance.**

Les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire comme des fous. La Soul society allait devenir plus intéressante pour quatre d'entre eux.


End file.
